


Let Me Stay Here By Your Side

by FancifulFollies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, This is literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFollies/pseuds/FancifulFollies
Summary: A story in which Aaron, Bellamy, and Alexander celebrate their one year anniversary together.





	Let Me Stay Here By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozalieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozalieri/gifts).



> This is for John, because he's worth it.

When Aaron gets home with the takeout, he’s surprised to find Bellamy rushing over to help him with a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron tied around his waist.

“You’re cooking?” Aaron asks as Bellamy takes one of the bags from him and sets it on the counter. “I thought we agreed on Thai food?” He’s about to point out how the takeout won’t keep well if they stash it in the fridge for too long, so they should really eat it tonight as planned, when Bellamy just waves aside his words.

“We’ll still eat it, don’t worry. I’m not cooking, I’m baking!” He beams at Aaron and then pulls him over to the oven where, sure enough, there are cupcakes being baked. “I know Alex said he didn’t want a home-cooked meal, but I still wanted to do something special.”

Aaron glances at Bellamy, takes in the flour all over his hands and parts of his face, and can’t help but smile. “That’s nice, Bell. He’ll love it,” he says, not bothering to mention that half the reason Alexander declined a home-cooked meal is because Bellamy’s experiments in cooking have been anything but successful lately. But it’s the thought that counts.

“It’s chocolate batter and I have chocolate frosting,” Bellamy tells him, excitement clear on his face. “I was going to put chocolate chips in the batter, too, but I ate most of them before I got to that part.”

Aaron snorts and starts to take the containers of takeout from the bags, lining them up along the counter. After he’s finished, his cell phone buzzes in his pocket, and he fishes it out to see a message from Alexander.

_ >>> Gonna be home a little late tonight, like a half hour tops. Have some paperwork I gotta finish up._

Aaron’s fingers hover over the screen as he re-reads the message, annoyance mixing with disappointment, but he tries to push those feelings away, reminds himself that they’d all agreed that as long as Alexander didn’t come home over an hour late that they wouldn’t fight about him overworking himself anymore.

But still, Aaron had thought that Alexander would at least want to be home on time to celebrate their anniversary.

“Aaron?” Bellamy’s voice is soft, and when Aaron looks up from his phone, Bellamy’s expression is already showing concern. “What’s wrong?”

Aaron shrugs, tries to be causal. “Alexander is going to be late.” He knows he fails in his nonchalance when Bellamy gives him one of those looks that mean he is seeing right through Aaron’s act. “I’m not upset,” he mutters, and Bellamy just laughs.

“Oh?” He steps forwards and traces Aaron’s mouth with his fingertips. “Then what’s this pout for?” He smiles, moves his fingers under Aaron’s chin and tilts his face up so he can bend down for a brief kiss. “C’mon. Help me clean up. And now we’ll have time to let the cupcakes cool before we ice them, and they’ll be ready by the time Alex is home.”

Aaron can still feel the prickle of annoyance under his skin, but he lets Bellamy pull him over to the mess of baking supplies and forces himself to focus on cleaning up instead of Alexander.

But it doesn’t work.

It’s the one year anniversary of all three of them being together, and Aaron and Bellamy have been making it their top priority to make the night special, especially since it’s their first one with Alexander. Aaron has been with Bellamy for almost five years now, but Alexander didn’t start dating them officially until a year ago.

They’ve known Alexander since college, and Bellamy became friends with him much faster than Aaron did. The beginning of their acquaintanceship had been rocky and intermixed with jealousy and miscommunication. Sometimes Aaron thinks that if it weren’t for Bellamy, him and Alexander might not have actually worked past all of their shit. And while Aaron was constantly annoyed and frustrated with Alexander back then, he can’t imagine what it would be like without him now.

He was the one to first breach the subject of asking Alexander out, and Bellamy had practically exploded with excitement, had even broken their bedside lamp from jumping up too quickly so he could hug Aaron.

They spent almost a week talking it over, and Aaron is pretty sure he never got more than a few hours of sleep during that week. Bellamy had been too restless at night, bringing up scenario after scenario of what could go wrong if they asked Alexander out. And then of course whenever Aaron brought up the good things that could come of it, Bellamy would get too excited and still not sleep.

And even though they spent a lot of time debating the matter, they both already knew what they wanted. There had already been so many late night study sessions between the three of them that had enough sexual tension to make just about anyone squirm.

And then there were nights where Bellamy would braid Alexander’s hair, nights where Aaron and Alexander would pick some topic to argue about for hours on end until one of them would break and start laughing about how ridiculous they sounded, nights where all three of them would huddle up on the futon in Aaron and Bellamy’s room and eat crappy pizza and watch movies until passing out.

When Aaron saw Alexander fast asleep and drooling on his pillow for the first time and wasn’t grossed out by it, he knew he was a goner.

Pitching the idea to Alexander had gone as expected. He’d been speechless for a good few seconds before jumping up and pacing around the room. He had the same concerns as Bellamy, thought that somehow he’d mess it up and lose them both as friends. He said that he couldn’t let that happen, that Bellamy was the only person who seemed to see the soft side of him, while Aaron was the only person that stayed in the room when he talked, and he _needs_ that, needs _them_.

After hours of talking it through, they finally came to agreement, finally decided that they’d give dating a try. Aaron likes to think that it was his calmness while pitching the idea that convinced Alexander, but deep down he knows that a big part of sealing the deal was the fact that, in the middle of their conversation, Bellamy had just launched himself at Alexander and kissed him.

Either way, it all worked out in the end.

The sound of the door opening pulls Aaron out of his thoughts, and he lifts his hand from the cupcake he's currently icing and peers down at his watch, lips forming a thin line when he sees that Alexander is almost forty-five minutes late.

“Hey.” Bellamy puts his hand on Aaron’s back, waits until Aaron is looking at him to continue. “Don’t give him a hard time, okay? Tonight is still special, and I want to keep it that way. Now, let’s go say hi to our boyfriend.”

“Clean up first,” Aaron tells him after he takes a deep breath. “You’re still covered in flour.” He reaches up to sweep his thumb over Bellamy’s cheek, and Bellamy leans into the touch, presses a kiss to the center of Aaron’s palm, causing his movements to falter.

Even after all these years, Bellamy can still do something that will make Aaron’s heart feel a little too big for his chest.

Aaron smiles at him, lets his hand drop, and then turns, heads out of the kitchen and over to the front door where he sees that Alexander already has his shoes kicked off and is hanging up his coat, humming softly under his breath.

“Welcome home,” Aaron says after a few moments of just watching him, and Alexander looks over his shoulder. “Good day?”

Alexander shrugs, and then turns around fully. “Busy. But good.” He shifts on his feet, gives Aaron a long, searching look. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Aaron bites at the inside of his cheek to keep himself from responding the way he initially wants to. After a few more seconds, he shrugs a shoulder. “It’s fine. I appreciate that you gave us a heads up.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Alexander says with a slight smirk, and then he’s stepping closer to Aaron and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “And I appreciate you pretending to not be upset with me.”

“It’s a perfected art,” Aaron says back, smiling a little to let Alexander know he’s half kidding. “You were almost forty-five minutes late, though, fifteen minutes over how late you said you’d be.” He knows it’s petty to point it out, but he can’t help it, can’t quite bury the hurt still lingering under his skin at the idea that Alexander didn’t want to be home earlier to spend time with them.

Alexander just gives him another long look before taking a step back. “Luckily for me, I have a good excuse.” He goes over to where his bag is propped up against the wall, and when he bends down, Aaron spots the bouquet of sunflowers resting beside his bag. Alexander straightens up with the bouquet in his hands. “I made a quick stop.”

“I thought we all agreed on no gifts,” Aaron murmurs, but he feels his lips twitch, knows that there’s a smile starting to form on his face.

“Good thing I’m a habitual liar.” He chuckles when Aaron rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Aaron stops him before he can get too far. “Bellamy baked,” he murmurs lowly, laughing when Alexander groans. “Cupcakes. Maybe if you can eat one later without grimacing, I’ll forgive you for being late.”

Alexander narrows his eyes, but then juts his chin out. “I’m never one to back away from a challenge.”

“Then it’s a deal.” Aaron leans in for another kiss, and then takes Alexander’s free hand and leads him further into the apartment.

“You’re home!” Bellamy exclaims as soon as he sees Alexander, and he walks over to give him a quick kiss. “ _And_ you brought flowers. What a man!” He kisses Alexander again and then claps his hands together. “Now, let’s eat!”

Once Bellamy puts the sunflowers in a vase, they all crowd around the table, passing around various take out containers until they all have large amounts of food on their plates. Bellamy pours them all a glass of wine, and it doesn’t take long form them to fall into a comfortable conversation about each of their days, and about an hour later, Aaron finds himself pleasantly full and laughing as warmth builds in his chest.

They make it through the whole bottle of wine, all three of them relaxed in their chairs, when Bellamy straightens up, looking excited.

“I almost forgot! I made cupcakes!” He gets up from his seat, and when his back is turned, Aaron shoots Alexander a loaded look, and Alexander just sticks his tongue out in response. Then Bellamy is returning, a plate of nicely frosted cupcakes in his hands.

“Here!” Bellamy holds one out to Alexander, who takes it slowly, his eyes moving to Aaron. “Aaron helped me frost them. I hope it’s good.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Aaron says, smirking at Alexander from behind his glass before he takes a sip. “Go ahead, try it.”

“I will,” Alexander shoots back, and then he’s bringing the cupcake up to his mouth, licking some of the frosting off of the edge first. “Frosting is good.”

Bellamy’s face flushes at that, and Aaron holds back a laugh. “I didn’t make the frosting. Try the cake part, too.”

Alexander hesitates a moment, but then he’s biting into the cupcake, maintaining eye contact with Aaron as he does. He chews slowly, face giving nothing away, and then he swallows, his gaze moving back to Bellamy, who is watching in suspense. “It’s good, Jon, really good. Thank you.”

Bellamy pumps a fist into the air, and Aaron shakes his head when Alexander catches his eye. “Awesome. You want one, Aaron?”

“Later,” Aaron says, which makes Alexander splutter. “I’m full.”

Bellamy nods, and then hops up again, clapping his hands together. “You two stay here. I have something for all of us. I’ll grab it and then be right back.”

Once he’s gone, silence falls between Aaron and Alexander, Alexander still glaring at Aaron, cupcake still in his hand, and Aaron just takes another sip of wine from his glass.

Their eyes meet, and Alexander swipes a finger through the chocolate frosting, and then brings it up to his face, slipping the digit into his mouth and slowly sucking the frosting clean off, all while keeping his eyes locked on Aaron’s.

And Aaron feels his face grow warm almost immediately, and Alexander smirks as gets up from his chair, carrying the cupcake with him as he plops down on the couch. Aaron only waits a moment before going over to join him. He always forgets what a tease Alexander can be.

When they’re seated beside each other, Alexander makes eye contact again and drags his finger through the frosting, has his hand halfway up to his face before Aaron reaches out to wrap his fingers around his wrist.

He brings Alexander’s hand closer, and closes his lips around the frosting-covered finger, almost smiling at the small gasp that leaves Alexander’s mouth as a result. He laves his tongue over Alexander’s finger, sucks it completely clean before letting it slip from his mouth.

“What was that for?” Alexander asks breathlessly, his hand still in Aaron’s.

“To show you I forgive you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alexander grins at him, and then he’s maneuvering himself into Aaron’s lap, the cupcake all but forgotten on the coffee table beside them. “Keep showing me,” he murmurs, arms wrapping around Aaron’s neck.

Aaron wastes no time connecting their mouths, humming at the lingering taste of chocolate and wine on Alexander’s lips and tongue. He brings his hands up to rest at the small of Alexander’s back, pressing their bodies closer together as the kiss grows heated.

Alexander is licking into Aaron’s mouth, rolling his hips down and letting out soft moans, when the sound of footsteps reaches them, and then someone clears their throat loudly.

Aaron breaks the kiss, peers over Alexander’s shoulder to see Bellamy standing there, holding a large package in his hands and looking slightly exasperated.

“Really?” he asks. “I’m gone for like, three minutes, and you two are practically already having sex.”

“Almost a new record,” Alexander says, grinning when Aaron snorts loudly, trying to muffle the sound against Alexander’s shoulder. “There’s plenty of room for you if you want to join us.”

“Later,” Bellamy says, and he nods his head down at the package in his arms. “First, presents.”

Aaron lifts his head up and groans. “I thought we all agreed no presents!”

“Obviously we lied.” Alexander climbs off of his lap. “Everyone says stuff like that, but it’s always implied that you still go and get presents.”

“Well that’s stupid,” Aaron grumbles as he stands. “You shouldn’t say no presents if you don’t really mean it.” He glares when Alexander and Bellamy both share an amused look. “It’s a stupid thing to say if you want presents.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Bellamy drops the package and sits down beside it. He pats the ground, waiting for Aaron and Alexander to sit down as well before continuing. “This isn’t technically from me. It’s from my mom!”

“Your mom?” Alexander asks, looking confused.

Aaron looks closer at the package, remembers others like it being delivered to the apartment when it was just him and Bellamy. “Bell,” Aaron says. “Please tell me this isn’t – “

“It totally is,” Bellamy interjects, smiling widely. “I mean, I haven’t opened it yet, but…” He trails off, shrugs a shoulder, and then starts ripping off the tape from the box. His smile gets wider once the box is open. “I knew it!” He reaches in and then pulls out one, very bright green sweater. “Look!”

“Your mom sent us an anniversary gift of one sweater?” Alexander asks, and Bellamy just laughs.

“No. She sent us _three_ sweaters! Matching sweaters!” Bellamy pulls out two more sweaters, also the same shade of green. He checks the tags and then tosses one to both Aaron and Alexander. “Aren’t they great? My mom knits them herself. I told her Alex’s favorite color is green, so I’m guessing that’s what inspired these ones.”

Aaron looks down at the sweater he’s holding, noting with faint amusement that the shade does match the rather hideous color Alexander had chosen to paint their kitchen. “I think at least half of my closet is variations of these sweaters.”

“What do you mean?” Alexander asks, looking up from his own sweater. “You have some already?”

“Bellamy’s mom sends matching sweaters every year for our anniversary.”

“She was really excited to make a third one for this year,” Bellamy adds, grinning at Alexander.

Alexander blinks at both of them, and then glances back down at his sweater. “That’s so nice,” he says, voice soft. Then he’s ripping off the shirt he’s wearing and pulling on the sweater. “This is so _soft_. And amazing.” He looks at both of them with an expectant expression. “Well, come on! Put yours on!”

Aaron and Bellamy exchange a quick glance before plucking their own shirts off, pausing when Alexander makes an appreciative sound.

“On second thought,” Alexander starts. “Maybe leave the sweaters off.”

Bellamy chuckles, starts to pull his on later. “Plenty of time for that later.”

Aaron pulls his sweater on next, happy to note that the sweater is as comfortable as all the previous ones, event if the color does make his eyes burn. He looks up to see Bellamy and Alexander beaming at him, and he curls his lips up into a smile.

“I love us,” Bellamy says, and then his face flushes when Aaron and Alexander both laugh. “Oh, shut up. I meant that – “

“I know,” Aaron interrupts, and he reaches out for Bellamy’s hand, catches Alexander’s eye and breathes in slowly, suddenly very aware how close both of them are. “I know,” he repeats, and Alexander’s expression grows soft, and he gives Aaron a small smile.

Bellamy leans in to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “I’m going to clean up dinner. Meet you two in the bedroom after?”

“Kinky,” Alexander says, but he nods at Bellamy and stands, holding out a hand for Aaron.

They walk into the bedroom together, hand in hand, and they pause once they’re inside, and then Alexander turns to face him, tilts his face up for a kiss, which Aaron acquiesces to, pressing their lips together.

Alexander, clearly not wanting to waste time, pushes him down onto the bed and climbs back into Aaron’s lap, but instead of kissing him, he bends slightly to press his face against Aaron’s neck, his cheek resting on Aaron’s shoulder. He runs a hand down Aaron’s chest, pausing in the middle. “You look good in green,” he murmurs, his breath washing over Aaron’s skin.

Aaron smiles and he brings his hand up to fold it over Alexander’s. Then he nudges at him, getting him to lift his head so that they can kiss each other slowly, lips moving against each other with a practiced ease that still makes Aaron a little lightheaded.

Alexander shifts, moves his lips to Aaron’s jaw, his stubble scratching against him in the best way, making him bite back a moan. But then Alexander is sucking at the spot just beneath Aaron’s jaw, drawing another moan from his throat.

“God, you’re hot,” Alexander groans, and he kisses Aaron’s shoulder. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Sappy,” Aaron murmurs, but he smiles and wraps his hands around Alexander, holding him close. They both look up when Bellamy enters a few minutes later, a frown on his face.

“You two totally lied to me,” he says, and Aaron tilts his head, confused. “Those cupcakes are gross.”

Alexander laughs loudly, lets go of Aaron and rolls onto his back on the mattress, laughing so hard that he has to wipe tears from his eyes. “Oh, man. Your face, Jon. Classic.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Aaron says to Bellamy, but he can feel a smile on his own face, and he can’t hide the laugh that escapes him. “The frosting was good.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy says, but then he’s laughing as well.

He climbs onto the bed, nudging Aaron down onto his back before crawling over him. And Aaron gazes up at Bellamy, marveling at how Bellamy manages to make him feel so loved just by bracketing him with his long limbs.

“Happy anniversary,” Bellamy whispers, smiling down at him when Aaron reaches up to smooth his hair off his forehead. “I love you.” He bends down further, kisses Aaron hard but gentle at the same time, coaxes his mouth open with slow movements until Aaron feels breathless.

“I love you, too,” he manages to get out eventually, and Bellamy beams at him, presses one more kiss to his mouth before he’s moving off of him and over to Alexander, repeating the same words to him and kissing him so hard that Aaron actually worries that one of them will pass out from lack of air.

Once Bellamy shifts his lips to Alexander’s neck, Alexander tilts his head so he’s looking at Aaron, his eyes dark and bright and full of so much emotion that Aaron feels an actual physical tug in his chest. Aaron moves closer and props himself up on his side, reaches out to rest his hand on Alexander’s stomach before leaning in to kiss him.

“Happy anniversary,” Aaron murmurs, and he feels Alexander’s lips curve into a smile beneath his own.

“Happy anniversary.”

Then all three of them are trading kisses and laughing, whispering teasing but loving words against each other’s skin.

It doesn’t take long for them to shed their clothing, and then they are a tangle of limbs on top of the mattress, Alexander pressed between Aaron and Bellamy, a smile on his face as they shower him with affection.

Aaron is almost dizzy from all of it; Bellamy’s arm draped around both of them, his palm resting on Aaron’s back, fingers running over his skin. And then there’s the way Alexander is kissing him, their tongues touching, Alexander’s beard scratching against Aaron’s chin. All of it feels sensational, and all of it feels so familiar.

And it’s that thought, that all of this is Aaron’s to get used to and to love, that Bellamy and Alexander are his…that’s what fills Aaron’s chest with so much happiness that he thinks he might actually break open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me alive. Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @fanciful-follies


End file.
